Crazy Eights
by Da Lil Muffin 1
Summary: OK, so it's not Hermione and Draco but the main characters in my story happen to end up with the two. Read and find out about the adventures of Snape's kids in Hogwarts. Draco/Ally Mione/Matt Ron/Pansy Ginny/Harry r some of the pairings.
1. Into the Lives of the Snape's

"Tell me again why we're packing early." Allison Snape told her dad, Severus, while packing on the night of August 30th.

"We're packing early because Dad has an early school meeting tomorrow at Hogwarts and there's nobody to take care of us along with Andrea." Her brother Matthew said.

"That's right, and you're coming with me tomorrow. Narcissa will pick up Andrea and she'll bring Draco and Pansy over here. Then, we'll go to the platform through Floo Powder." Severus explained. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. It was 11:30 at night and they had a lot more packing to do.

"You guys want some coffee?" He yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure Dad!" The two answered. He came out with three mugs full of hot coffee. Allison stood up and quickly grabbed her steaming cup of coffee from her dad.

"Thanks Dad." She said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Matt said as he received his mug from his dad. Severus nodded and he drank deeply from his mug.

They had been packing for a half an hour and the grandfather clock had just begun to strike twelve. 

"Dad, do you miss Mom?" Allison asked suddenly.

"Yeah, yes I do, Ally." He answered.

"Do you ever feel sad that she's not here anymore?" Matt asked putting his pants into his trunk.

"I really do, Matt, but you know what. I don't feel sad and depressed like others do because I know I have three kids that she has given and I feel blessed to still be here with all three of you." Severus said.

"Aww, Dad!" Allison said putting her head on her dad's shoulder.

"Come on, let's finish packing so we can get some sleep and leave early tomorrow." Matt said. Severus nodded and Allison yawned.

They finished packing a few minutes later and trudged upstairs to their rooms. Allison hugged her brother before walking into their rooms separately. Allison walked inside the room carefully, not to wake her sister. She sat on her bed and watched the baby girl lying in the crib opposite hers. She watched Andrea as she slept on peacefully. Allison remembered what her dad had said on the day of her sister's birth.

"She looks just like her mother." He had said. A tear formed in her eye as she recalled the times she spent with her mom.

Since her mother's death in February, she kind of spent her time studying, most of the time typing up original stories on her laptop and posting them up online. That was how she met Hermione.

Hermione was a frequent reader of her stories and had emailed her telling her how good her stories were. She started talking to her online and she found out she went to Hogwarts during a chat with Hermione and some of Hermione's friends, who's screen names were GryffzBestSkrEva and Rdhednfrckleface. Hermione's screen name was HeadGrl2B2004, of course, and Allison's was LyLySnepperz6229.

She talked to her a lot, especially when she was feeling down. Hermione became like a best friend to Allison and vice versa. Allison finally took out her laptop and popped in a floppy disc containing her stories. She clicked on one and began to write:

Megan softly wept on her pillow, she missed her so. She was there for her through all the hardships and troubles she had faced, and now she was gone. She was gone like the grains of sand in an hourglass, her time wasted on nothing, but spent on work and achievements.

Megan wept more, thinking about the times they had spent together, the times when walking in the park and eating ice cream were the best of times together.

The door creaked open and her brother, Ryan, stepped in. He stood still as he listened to his younger sister's weeping. He walked over to her and said, "What's the matter?"

A loud sob came as if it were wrenched from deep in her soul and Ryan left his sister alone.

When he had left she quietly whispered, "Why… Mom?"

A loud ring suddenly pulled her out of her little world and she saw that Hermione had IMed her. Their conversation went like this:

SnippinSnappinSnapperooniez: Hey Mione!

HeadGrl2B2004: Sup Ally?

SnippinSnappinSnapperooniez: Nothing, just wrote another little piece of my story.

HeadGrl2B2004: Oh, that's cool!

SnippinSnappinSnapperooniez: Hey, sorry, but I have to go. I have an early trip tomorrow.

HeadGrl2B2004: OK, TTYT!

That was the end of the conversation. She shut her laptop off and put back in her bag. Allison yawned again and snuggled into the covers as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Very Amusing Train Ride

The Very Amusing Train Ride

Allison woke up the next day and put on her glasses. She walked over to her sister's crib, only to find that she was still fast asleep. So, with the time that she had, Allison walked into her bathroom and took a shower.

She walked back out into her room after the shower and put on her undergarments. Then, she grabbed her favorite flared carpenter jeans, a cream colored stretch shirt, and a navy blue zip-up hoodie. She dug around her drawer for her ankle socks and when she found them she slipped them on and ran into her closet to look for her New Balance 529s.

Allison tied her hair up into a neat ponytail and put on her Yankees cap over it, pulling her ponytail out the back. She went back in the bathroom and got her bag full of her cosmetics and her stuff for her contact lenses. Ally stuffed them in her backpack and walked over to her baby sister's bed.

She walked around the room gathering her sister's things and putting them in her old rolling backpack. Suddenly, she heard a cry. Allison turned around and found her baby sister sitting up, face tear-stained, and she was looking at Ally through the bars of her crib.

"Aww, it's okay, Andy! I'm here!" Ally said as she picked her sister up from the crib. The baby hiccupped and Ally laughed.

She put Andy on her bed and took out some clothes for her. Ally got out a shirt that her dad got for her. She remembered it all too well; he got them and him one too at a Potions convention. It said, "Can you smell what the Potions Master's brewin'?" and she never, ever wore it. She got out pants, socks, sneakers, and a fresh diaper.

She took Andy to the bathroom and gave her a bath and changed her diaper. Then, she dressed her up and carried her out of the room with the backpacks. Allison turned the corner on the right and stepped into the elevator.

They went down two floors below them (they were on the third floor) and stepped out. Allison carried Andy into the living room, where she dropped their stuff off.

Then, they walked into the breakfast where they found their dad sipping coffee and nodding to whatever this pale boy was saying ("Obviously, Draco Malfoy," Allison thought.) who was sitting across from him. Matt was talking to this bored looking girl that sat across from him as well ("Probably Pansy Parkinson," Allison said inside her head."). A tall looking woman in her early 30's was sitting by Severus and Draco, listening to their conversation ("Of course, she's Narcissa Malfoy.").

"Good morning, Dad! Morning Matt! Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, Pansy." Allison said as she sat down in the chair next to Narcissa.

"Give Andy here, Ally." Severus said to his daughter. She stood up and gave the baby to her father, and then she walked back to her seat and her usual breakfast, sunny-side up eggs, sausage, hash browns, and two pieces of evenly buttered toast appeared on her plate. She poured herself a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"So, Dad, is it going to be Matt or me who's going to be the second Slytherin prefect?" Allison asked her dad.

"I was thinking about letting Matt to be the prefect since Draco is the other Slytherin prefect and I thought it would be good since the Ravenclaw prefects are both boys and the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff prefects are all girls." Severus said. Allison frowned as Matt smiled triumphantly at his sister.

"But, I was also thinking of giving Allison a position on the Slytherin Quidditch team. I know you're capable of all the positions and there are openings for all the positions, except for seeker. Draco here is our team captain and seeker. Well, what do you think, Draco?" Severus said.

"Hmm," Draco began, "She has a nice build for a chaser, slim, can fit through most spaces, and she looks quick. Are you quick?"

Allison nodded, "What broom do you fly?" 

Allison answered, "I fly a Demon-Hawk Version 5.0. It's a broom manufactured only in the United States. I got it when I was made beater for my house team in Durmstrang, first one in the history of the school."

"But can you play?" Draco asked waving his fork around.

"Of course she can play! You think MY daughter can't play QUIDDITCH?" Severus yelled.

"Yes, sir, I know she can play but-" Draco stuttered.

"I wouldn't be suggesting her for the team unless she was good, Draco! We need the best of the best for our team! Not only has Gryffindor won the House cup every year since Potter has been here, but they have always beaten Slytherin in ALL the Quidditch games we've played against them!" Severus stopped and caught his breath.

"Well, I think you should get going now." Narcissa suggested looking at the grandfather clock by the wall.

"Oh yeah! Let's go! Clunky!" Ally yelled. A sharp crack was heard and an elf dressed in a teddy bear patterned pillowcase appeared.

"You called, Miss Ally?" The elf asked.

"Yes, Clunky. I need you to get these plates and get them washed, okay?" Ally told the elf.

"Yes, Miss Ally. Anything else?" Clunky asked her mistress. "I would like you and Clumpy to take charge of the house elves. You can choose which you want to supervise, just make sure that everything is in good working by the time we come home in June and I'll give you some new pillowcases." Ally told her. The elf bowed and left with a sharp crack.

"Okay, now we can go." Ally told them and they hurried into the living room.

"Everybody take your bags and trunks and step up when I call your name. Ally, you're up first." Severus said. She rolled her eyes and grabbed and bit of Floo powder.

She threw it into the fire and clearly said, "King's Cross Station, Platform 9 and ¾."

The fire turned an emerald green color and stepped in, carrying her backpack, trunk, and her owl. Allison landed with a thud at Platform 9 and ¾. Allison stood up and dusted off her robes and handed her trunk and cage to a young wizard who was loading the storage area of the train with the teacher's luggage.

More thuds signaled that the others had arrived. Allison walked over to her brother and helped him with his luggage.

"Allison?" a girl's voice asked behind her. Allison spun around and looked at the girl, and then finally recognizing the girl, she went, "Hermione?"

The girl nodded, her long hair bouncing as her head moved, a younger girl, probably a year younger, stood next to her, along with two other boys. They hugged and Hermione said, "I can't believe you're here!"

"Well, my dad teaches at Hogwarts. That's why I'm here." They started walking towards the entrance of the train. Footsteps followed them and Allison curiously turned around.

"You okay, Ly?" Matt asked.

"Fine. I'm fine." She answered. Matt nodded and he ran to save seat for the rest of the kids.

"So, is your dad Professor Flitwick?" Hermione asked. Ally laughed.

"Professor Flitwick is pretty cool, he taught me all the charms I know now, but no he's not my dad." Ally answered.

Suddenly, Allison had a feeling as if it was a warning about something. She focused more and saw Draco's face in her head.

"Draco, don't even try it!" Allison suddenly said. She whipped around quickly and found Draco looking confused. The other four looked confused as well and stopped in their tracks.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Allison asked with fake happiness. He smiled back the same way and was coming closer when.

"I know you have a strange liking for her, Mr. Malfoy, but please, kindly not play around with my daughter." Severus said as he saw the scene. Draco nodded and hurried away into the train. Severus nodded at them and gave a quick smile to his daughter before walking into the third car of the train.

"He's your-," the dark haired boy asked.

"Yeah, Professor Snape is my dad, Harry." They walked into the last car and found the compartment where Pansy and Matt were waiting.

"Wait we won't fit!" Pansy said. Ally rolled her eyes and stepped in. She raised her hands up breathed deeply.

"She looks possessed." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Oh, do shut up, Ron!" Ginny said as they watched Allison with curious minds.

Suddenly, a jet of light flew out of Allison's fingertips and the light filled the room. The light disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared and Allison fell onto one of the seats.

Everybody walked in and marveled at the enlarged room. Hermione doubled back before entering, outside, it looked like any other compartment, inside, it easily fit eight or more people.

They all took a seat and nervously sat in silence until...

"So," Allison said, "How were your summers?"

"Uh, I went to Hawaii with my parents." Hermione said, "Pretty cool down there, Oahu was pretty nice too!"

"I went to France for Bill and Faye's wedding. It was so cool. Harry came too, Faye almost passed out when Harry shook her hand. It was so funny." Ron said.

"Aside from me, Sirius came along too. Faye started screaming in French until Bill reminded her he had been cleared a few months ago. She calmed down and shook his hand, then she gave him the evil eye through the whole reception." Harry said laughing along with Ron, who had started laughing the minute Harry began, who was on the floor.

"I was at home hanging around, playing in the fields. My mom was hanging with Pansy; she's planning on adopting Pansy, since Pansy's parents have disappeared. Mom took her in after she was brought to a shelter a few hours after she was found walking down the streets alone." Draco said.

"I spent hours talking to Narcissa at the manor. I think Draco got pretty bored, but I think I'll like having Draco as a brother. We're changing my name to Nicoletta Annette Malfoy. Narcissa's gonna be a cool mom." Pansy said.

"I stayed home and took care of my sister, rode my horse, walked the dogs, watched the guys, and that's basically it." Allison said.

"I did the same," gasps from the girls and sniggers from the boys and Ally, "I meant I watched the girls instead of the guys. oh, you know what I mean!!" Matt finished loudly.

"You know, Marcus Flint may not be cute, but his brother is quite the hottie at Slytherin Avenue. Jeremiah Flint is HOT! He plays basketball outside, in their court by their house, without his shirt. So glad Jerry's our age." Ally said as she sighed.

"Then how come he doesn't go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, eager to know.

"He goes to Durmstrang, I was his best friend back there. He was on the team with me as the other beater." Ally bragged.

"Some other ones are Benjamin, Cameron, and Darren Pucey. Triplets, the wonders of birth," Ally sighed.

"You know my friends, Nicole Frelinghuysen and Jenevieve Cartier, they live on either side of me. It's cool because we were sitting on Jen's porch, waiting for the ice cream truck and Ben, Cam, and Jerry came over. Suddenly, I heard the ice cream truck and I stood up from the porch and started running. The guys had reached the beginning of Jen's steps. I tripped on a bent nail and Jerry rushed up and caught me, just as the ice cream man pulled up, and do you know who drives the ice cream truck?" All the girls were in awe at Allison's story and the boys were sleeping.

"Who?" the girls asked in unison as Matt yawned loudly. "That old sweetie, Terrence Higgs, Terry was so nice he gave me the ice cream for 75% off." Allison said finally finishing.

The girls talked about boys and their crushes for a while before...

A loud snore was heard from next to Allison. She whipped around swiftly and looked at Draco. His hair had drooped into his eyes, with it being pretty long and all; Allison looked at him lovingly, and then laughed out loud.

Another loud snort was heard and of course it was Draco. The girls started laughing.

"Girls, you wanna play with Draco's hair?" Pansy asked. They grinned mischievously and Allison slipped her bag off. She took out some hair wax, gel, mousse, and a styling comb.

Allison used her powers to snip off Draco's hair until it was just long enough to spike.

"Mousse," Allison said with her hand out. Pansy handed it to Hermione, who handed it to Ginny, who handed it to Allison. Allison squirted the mousse onto her hand, and then she rubbed her hands together, and finally, rubbing it into Draco's hair. He grunted loudly, making Allison and the girls' laugh.

"Gel," Allison said again, getting the gel the same way as before. She squirted so into her hand and carefully applied it to some hair, using the styling comb to get it straight. Ally continued this process until his head was covered in spikes.

"Wax," Allison asked once more. She used the wax to hold the hair together for a pretty long time. Allison then mumbled some choice words and pointed her index finger at Draco' hair, making the style permanent.

"I think he needs a darker color for his hair for that look." Ginny suddenly commented while looking at Draco sideways. The other girls agreed and Allison said another spell making his hair a dark blond like Pansy's with light blond tips.

"Done!" Allison said cleaning her hands with a wipe, "Wow, he looks better than before."

"Now, let's wake him up!" Hermione squealed excitedly. The girls gave her weird looks; I mean it wasn't normal for Hermione Granger, star student in their year, to be squealing girlishly about something along the lines of this.

"Draco," Allison said quietly, "Draco, wake up, Draco we're here."

"Huh, what, we're here already?" He asked, waking up the other guys in the process.

"Holy baloney!" Matt said seeing Draco when he woke up.

Ron rubbed his eyes until he got his focus back. He looked around the compartment, saw Draco, and went, "Oh, shit." Ginny looked at him warningly, "... taki mushrooms." He finished.

Harry started cracking up and fell off his seat. Suddenly, the door slid open and Professor Snape stood in the doorway.

"Holy Merlin's beard, Draco what did you do to your hair?" Severus asked his student. Allison and the girls were all on the other side of Draco or not facing him at all and with them being by the door and of course, they looked at the teacher at all times, were not seen by Draco. Lucky for them, he could not see them with their mischievous smiles and grins.

"My hair, professor?" Draco asked, "May I borrow a mirror, Pansy?" Pansy dug into her bag and handed Draco a pocket mirror without even looking at him. He flipped it open and saw that his hair was all spiked and permanent.

"What the hell? Who did this?" Draco yelled. He looked around the compartment and looked suspiciously at Harry and Ron.

"We didn't do it!" Harry protested.

"We were asleep!" Ron added.

"We would've seen them anyway and we would've told you." Pansy said. The other girls nodded.

This suddenly raised Draco's suspicion of the girls. His eyes wandered the room again and landed on Allison's bulky backpack. It lay open on the floor and a bottle was sticking out of it. The girls had followed his gaze and looked shocked as his gaze fell onto Ally's bag. Allison bit the inside of her cheek trying to prevent herself from laughing out loud. Draco cautiously picked up the bottle and looked at it.

Severus began shaking his head and going, "Ally, Ally, Ally, what have you done now?"

"Ally, what did you do?" Draco bellowed. He was so enraged and red that the girls started cracking up. Ally was on the floor laughing with Hermione and Ginny and Pansy were holding onto each other for support.

"You." Ally began.

"Look." Hermione added.

"Like." Pansy said breathlessly.

"Ron!" Ginny finished.

"You're." Ginny began again.

"As red." Pansy giggled.

"As." Hermione said.

"A." Ally breathed out.

"Tomato!" They shrieked before falling back into laughter.

The girls shut up and calmed themselves down. Draco, shocked at what they did, ran his hand through his hair. He felt the spikes bend back; he smiled as he thought that his hair was going back. Then, the girls laughed loudly. Hermione was pointing at his hair.

Pansy said, "That was a great idea, Ally! Who ever knew that his hair would really be permanent?" Severus took out his wand and tried to do the counter curse, but failed.

"Sorry, Dad. I'm the only one who can take it off." Ally said. He left shaking his head.

"Well, then take it off!" Draco yelled.

"Sorry, don't wanna. Besides, you look cuter that way; girls won't be able to resist you, except for us. I mean, with Pansy going to be your sister, Ginny is already with Harry, I don't like you, and Hermione has a huge crush on my brother. Oops, did I say that?" Allison said.

"Allison Megan Snape, you better stand still cuz I'm about to KILL YOU!!" Hermione yelled.

"Ahh!" Ally screamed as she scrambled behind Matt.

"Hermione!" Matt said as he stood up to face Hermione. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her for like, ten seconds. Hermione fell back down into her seat and stayed that way for the rest of the trip.


	3. The Marauders and the Rebels

_The Maurauders and the Rebels_

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in approximately five minutes. Get your small luggage ready, the rest of your luggage will be brought to your respected living quarters." The conductor's voice said through the speaker.

Since the scene two hours ago, Hermione had gotten over the fact that Ally had told her huge secret and that Matt had kissed her, even if it was only for ten seconds and Draco had gotten over the fact that the girls messed with his hair. They had ended up singing Muggle songs together and also finding out they made good harmony.

Ally fixed up her backpack and put it on, "I can't believe we're almost there! The last time I was there was the beginning of last summer when we went to get our dad. We never stayed long, only for week or so that was it. No one ever knew we were there."

The train suddenly jerked to a stop and the gang stood up. The boys ran ahead, talking about Quidditch and whatnot, Draco receiving weird looks from the professors. Ginny and Pansy shook their heads, embarrassed of their brothers and went on talking about being the only girls in their families.

Hermione stayed behind with Allison, talking about how everybody knew her.

"Really, the teachers don't even talk to me like that?" Hermione asked after Professor Sprout went, "Allison, sweetie, I'm so glad you're here!"

"Well, I'm related to a few people here. I know we have new teacher replacements, and five new extra subs." Allison said.

"So, who are the replacements and subs? I know my mom and my brother, Percy are." Ginny's voice said. They looked in the direction of her voice and saw Ginny with Pansy, listening along to their conversation.

"Well, the replacements are my Uncle Remus for DADA, Uncle Sirius for CMC, my cousin Ollie is teaching Flying Class, and the subs are my cousins Jesse, Matt, and Chris, and their former band mates, Frankie and Greg, who I am also related to in some way." Allison explained.

"Wait, did you say Jesse, Matt, Chris, Frankie, Greg, and former band mates?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, I did say-" Allison began but was interrupted by…

"Hey Munchkin, guess who?" a deep voice said behind them. They turned around and had to look up, finally saw five bright faces all smiling down at them with one hundred watt smiles plastered on their faces.

Allison smiled back at them and was engulfed into a full group hug by the five boys behind them. Ginny, Pansy, and Hermione's jaw dropped to the ground.

Allison turned to them and said, "Haven't your parents taught you not to stare?"

The girls closed the mouths and we're introduced to each member formally. They were all walking into the Great Hall when Matt came running out going, "You guys better come in now or- Hey guys!"

"Sup Matt?" a brown haired boy a little bit older than the others said to Matt.

"Hey Frankie. We gotta go, Uncle Al's getting really pissed, okay maybe not him, but Dad is." Matt said as the others ran after him and into the great hall.

"Well, now that the rest are here," Dumbledore said, "I'd like to say a few words. We will be having a few balls and dances this year, the Halloween dance, the Winter Festival, the spring concert, and the Farewell Ball for the seventh years. Now, you know that we'll need a band to perform for all four dances, and you know we're low on the money. Can anybody volunteer a friend for the entertainment for the events?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape raised his hand, "Uh… I can volunteer the kids, as in Ally, Matt, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I've heard them sing and they are really good." He sat back down and looked over at the eight kids.

The girls began to blush profoundly and the boys were biting their lips trying not to laugh out loud at the pink-faced girls.

"That's wonderful!" Dumbledore said, "Well, are you willing to do it?" 

"Well… yeah, I guess. What about you guys?" Draco said.

"Yeah!" Ally said.

"It will be fun!" Matt commented.

"Another little spontaneous spin on my life would be kind of fun." Hermione added.

"It'll be a great experience." Pansy said, nodding.

"Cool!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"Great! Then, you'll pick the songs, do the choreography, and pick out your costumes right?" Snape asked.

They nodded and he smiled at them. Harry's, Ron's, Ginny's, and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

The feast began a few minutes; the teachers were involved in their own conversations that they didn't happen to notice the kids arguing heatedly about the songs they were going to sing and other things.

"We are not wearing LEATHER!" Allison shouted at Draco.

"But you'll look CUTE!" He retorted with a wicked grin.

"You are perverted!" Hermione said.

"You really haven't noticed that, have you?" Pansy asked her. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to piling her mashed potatoes into a volcano.

"Well, I think that idea of full house color outfits are cute." Ginny said.

"Wait, wait, wait, blue would go with denim jeans and yellow with a light khaki, but where are we going to find red and green pants?" Harry asked.

"Go ask Santa and his elves." Allison answered sarcastically. Ron had stood up and went to get his broom when they said, "She was kidding!"

Ron blushed furiously and sat back down and started cutting his steak.

"We'll just decide when we have to. Now, we are definitely not going to sing rap, rock, and hip-hop songs at all four balls. Sure we can have some but not the whole time!" Hermione said loudly.

They finished their main course and the desert came.

"Well, we're not singing pop and R&B songs the whole time either!" Matt retorted as he took a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"Uncle Albus will probably think up of a theme so we have to have mixed songs!" Ally added as she took a bite from her slice of Chocolate Crème Pie.

"Bu, I dink wap songs are da besht andyweyz." Draco said after eating a spoonful of French Vanilla ice cream.

"Whaeba, Maffoy!" Ron said with strawberry shortcake in his mouth.

"You guys are rude!" Harry said after swallowing some Jell-O.

The deserts suddenly disappeared and Dumbledore stood up, "The feast has ended. I would like to meet the eight kids in my office please."

The teachers stood up and went off in their different ways to their classrooms. The kids followed Dumbledore to his office.

The elderly man stopped in front of the gargoyle, "Password?"

"Vitameatavegamin!" he said to the gargoyle. Hermione and Ally sniggered in the background as they entered the warm office.

Ally whistled as she entered through the door. A soft phoenix song was heard as a bright crimson phoenix flew towards her.

She sat down in between Hermione and Harry on a deep crimson colored couch in Dumbledore's office.

"Hey Fawkes!" Ally said as she stroked the phoenix lovingly. It cawed and nuzzled its head against her arm. She laughed.

"Last time I saw you, you were croaking your last." Matt laughed out to the handsome, teenage phoenix.

"On to business, your dad says you two have been experiencing some unusual magic. Is that true?" The headmaster asked his great-grand niece and nephew. They nodded.

"Like what may I ask?" He asked them.

"Well, lately, I've been able to control my powers more than before. Um… I've been able to cast spells without saying a word and not using a wand. The power is like in me and my index finger of my wand hand acts as my wand. Something that I always thought was totally something natural was one of my powers, you know, the fact that I have real quick reflexes and the fact that I can sense any trouble or anything, I mean like have premonitions of what's going to happen. That just kicked in a couple of weeks ago so it's not that clear yet. I can see some things but not exactly what's going to happen. Oh yeah," Ally said as she got another premonition, "make sure you keep a watch on Ron the whole time, he's going to spike the drinks with Weasley Wizard Wheezes Hair Syrup. It makes your hair a different color. Whoa, did I just say that, cuz I didn't know Fred and George made that without owling me. They are so going to get it."

"Matt?" Dumbledore turned to his nephew.

"I've been able to talk to my owl, I've been able to tell what anybody was thinking, and I've been able to know anything even if nobody's told me about it, so it's like the future." Matt answered.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to, would the eight of you like to share a dorm together?" Dumbledore asked.

"Okay… I mean it would bring Slytherin and Gryffindor together." Hermione said. The others nodded.

"Alright, we've had it ready just in case." He turned to his fireplace.

"Severus?" Ally and Matt's dad's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Yes, Albus?" He answered.

"Will you take the kids to the dorm?" he asked.

"Of course," the hooked nosed man said as he entered the room through his fireplace. He dusted off his robes.

"Let's go, children." He said firmly. Ally stood up carefully and let Fawkes fly back to his perch before leaving with her dad and the rest of the kids.

"Your luggage has been brought up there already by the house-elves." He explained as they exited the old man's office.

"Dad?" Ally said on the way to the dorm.

"Uh huh?" he answered.

"Promise me this one thing." Ally said, "Try not to be mean to your students this year. I really don't like them getting the wrong impression on you. You've always acted mean, but if you're going to get their attention, do try to be funny and sarcastic sometimes, it'll help. Professor Whitman always did that and she kept me wide awake during our Transfiguration lessons!"

"Alright, Ally, alright." Severus answered to his daughter. He smiled down at his top students, okay, maybe not all of them were on the top, but some of them were. Matt and Ally have been taught about Potions, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy all their lives. Matt obviously majoring in Potions like his father, and Ally in Arithmancy, just like her mother. They both shared the same knowledge in the other subjects but earned top honors in these three. Draco and Hermione were his best students in their year, followed closely by Pansy, Harry, and Ron, and Ginny was plainly top in her year.

They had been walking for a few minutes when they stopped in front of a picture of four boys and four girls probably in their seventh year in Hogwarts. The four girls were each wearing a cloak from a different house, the boys all from Gryffindor. The girls stood proudly with prefect badges, except for the girl with the Gryffindor cloak on, she was Head Girl. A boy with sandy hair wore a shiny prefects badge next to the boy with unruly jet-black hair wearing a Head Boy badge proudly.

Harry's mouth hung open as he stared at the boy with the Head Boy badge.

Suddenly he spoke, "James Potter, you look a lot like me, are you my nephew?" The picture said to Harry.

He gulped and shook his head, "I'm your son…"

"Who's your mum?" James asked Harry.

"Lily Evans-Potter, sir." Harry retorted. The picture of Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise and turned to James.

"God job, Potter, good job!" a boy that stood next to James said.

"Oh, shut your trap, Sirius!" the girl from Slytherin said, making Ron's mouth drop in shock.

"Why don't you, 'Cissa?" This time Draco mouth dropped, seeing his mother during her time at Hogwarts.

"Gosh, will you two ever stop fighting?" a young lady with light brown hair and gold rimmed glasses shouted at Narcissa and Sirius.

The sandy haired boy put his hand on the girl's shoulder, "Watch your temper, Judy." Hermione's jaw dropped down to the ground.

"Temper, my ass, Remus! I'm sick of their fighting!" Judy yelled at Remus.

"Hey! Judy cursed!" a plump boy next to Sirius said.

"Get over it, Pettigrew!" the girl from Ravenclaw said. "Shut your bloody trap cuz the next time you sleep you ain't gonna feel your mouth, Wormtail!"

"Whoa, you guys calm down!" Severus yelled at them, all the children staring, jaws fallen.

"Well, well, well, it's Snape. What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Kids, these are the Marauders and the Rebels. The Marauders are…"

"James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." Hermione said.

"Better known as Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail." Harry added.

"Right, and the Rebels are…"

"Lily Evans, Judy Thomas, Narcissa Whitewash, and Miranda McGonagall." Matt answered.

"Also known as Lils, Judes, Cissa, and Randa." Ally finished.

"How'd they know that?" Lily asked.

"We're your kids." Ally told them.

"What?" They all yelled.

"I'm Lily and James' son, Harry." Harry said.

"I'm Judy's daughter, Hermione." She said.

"I'm Narcissa's son, Draco." Draco informed them.

"I'm Miranda's daughter, Allison." Allison told the picture.

"I'm Miranda's son, Matthew." Matt said.

"Holy crap!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Can we just get our password?" Severus asked.

"Don't get your panties in a knot Snape!" James exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, your password?" Miranda asked.

"Uh…" everybody said as they thought for a sec.

"Crazy eights!" Ally shouted.

"Great!" everybody said.

"Crazy eights it is then!" Remus said. The portrait opened and they entered.

"The girls room is on your right as is the girls bathroom. The boys' on the right." He left them alone to discover their own room by themselves.


	4. The First Night

_The First Night_

"I CANNOT believe it! We are finally on our own!" Ginny shrieked.

"Technically, we aren't, but if you mean like no more annoying, ditzy room mates then we are own our own." Ally told her. Ginny stuck her tongue out at Ally and Ally countered with a loud, boyish raspberry.

Everybody laughed, "Come on, let's go check out our rooms then afterwards we can hang around in our common room and just talk!" Hermione said as she headed to the way of the girls dormitory.

The boys ran towards their dormitory and left the girls to get to their own.

"Okay…" Pansy said. The girls laughed as they headed to their dormitory.

They burst through the door and saw four beds, two on each side of the room. There were a few doors around the room. Then, they saw that the beds were bare.

"Let's look and see if there are any sheets around here." Hermione suggested as she opened one door. Her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh!"

The girls rushed over to her and they found a huge garden that went on for miles and miles around. Beautiful flowers, roses, petunias, daisies, and more surrounded the area.

"Holy crap!" Pansy said in surprise, "Okay, we'll check that out tomorrow, right now, we have to look for sheets."

"I have an idea!" Ally said. She once again swept them off to the side and lifted her hands up causing sets of different colored bed sheets to land on the floor in front of her.

"Pick your sets you guys!" Ally said. She picked up the blue set, a Hawaiian print one, and a pastel yellow set. Hermione picked three sheets with different shades of pink and red, Pansy picked the ones with baby blue and pastel pink, and Ginny picked out some cute melon orange sheets and watermelon red sheets.

They were just about to put the sheets on their beds when the guys burst through the girls' door.

"Need any help?" The boys asked. The girls reluctantly nodded and the boys helped them put them sheets neatly on the mattresses and the pillowcases perfectly onto the pillows.

"Perfect!" the girls said in the end.

"Now leave!" Ginny said as she and the girls pushed the boys out of their bedroom. They looked in more doors and found door to the front hall, a door to a huge pool, three doors leading to a bath much like the prefects bathroom, a room four shower stalls for each of them, and one like a huge powder room with four sinks and bathroom stalls.

"Maybe this was a dorm for the Head of the Houses, you know?" Pansy said after discovering a door to the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah… I just found a door to the Gryffindor common room." Hermione said as she popped her head back into the room.

"We might as well change into our pajamas. We'll just hang out in the common room with the guys, it's not like we haven't done that before. Besides, what would we do without them?" Ally said. They all laughed out loud and they ran into the bathroom stalls and changed into their pajamas.

Ally wore lime green Hawaiian print short shorts with white flowers and a dark green v-neck short-sleeved shirt. Hermione had on bandanna printed sky blue pajama bottoms and a dark blue Aeropostale shirt. Pansy sported a cloud-in-sky pajama set and Ginny had on navy blue pajamas with little teddy bears randomly placed on the top and shorts.

They laughed at each other's pajama sets and ran out to the common room. They heard the boys roar with laughter in their room and a loud defending yell from one of the boys.

Draco, Harry, and Matt ran out of their room and leaped onto the couch and armchairs. Ron came out of the room fuming and sat down in between Ginny and Pansy. He was so red in the face that the girls just burst out laughing, followed by the boys, and then, finally Ron.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading and thank to the following people for reviewing:

Kikite- I basically just put these random people together because I had a little theory of why Snape always happened to act tweaked and pissed and this is it. I happened to make it with Miranda McGonagall and Severus Snape because Minerva seemed a bit old for Severus and I always wondered if any of the professors had siblings so, basically this is a result of my curiosity.

And…

Eliza- Thank you, thank you, sooo much! You seriously don't know how much I appreciate you reviewing, I mean with you not being one of my best friends.

By the way, sorry about making this chapter kinda short but I wanted to get this in, busy working on chapter five, in which Ally and Matt are introduced to the student body of Hogwarts. If you don't know who Frankie, Matt, Greg, Chris, and Jesse, does 'It Happens Every Time' ring a bell?


	5. Common Room Talk

A/N: Thanks to Hermione138911 for being the third reviewer of Crazy Eights! Okay, so it's not exactly going to be them introduced to the student body, but maybe something funny might happen while they talk in the common room, you really never know…

* * *

_Common Room Talk_

Ally brought her hand up and her laptop came zooming into her hand, barely hitting the back of Matt's head. Her CDs came into the room and landed in front of her on the small coffee table next to where she had placed her laptop.

"What's this?" Draco asked as he picked up a CD case and opened it up. He took out the CD, which happened to be her special mix CD with songs that Allison had downloaded off Morpheus.

"Pop and Rap songs," Draco read off the CD label. He spun it around and looked at the unlabeled side, and then he threw the CD like a Frisbee.

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" Ally yelled. The CD made contact with the wall and smashed into a ton of tiny, little pieces. Ally shuddered, her bottom lip quivered, her eyes began watering, and then she screamed and sobbed. Ally slid down onto the floor and cried.

Draco began to move toward her, but Ron blocked him off, "Get away, Malfoy!" Ron had yelled at Draco.

Ron went over to Ally and enveloped her into his arms, "It's okay, muffin, you can fix it right, muffin? Aww, stop crying please, do it for Ronnie, kee dokie?" Ally sniffed and nodded.

"But," Ally began.

"But what, sweet cakes?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I am not a dessert or a snack or a breakfast food! I am a grown lady and expect to be treated in such a manner!" Ally yelled.

"Aww Ally! Come 'ere," Harry said to her. Ally sniffed again and went over to her other cousin. He pulled her down onto his lap and held her. Ron went back to his seat and pouted over the fact that his cousin chose Harry, her other cousin, over him.

"Can't you fix the CD?" Harry asked her calmly. She shook her head.

"Why not?" He asked as he tilted his head a little to the side.

"A CD is something that if you break it and you fix it, it won't be the same, it's scratched, Harry, and Draco Thomas Alban Malfoy broke it." She said calmly. Ron and Harry growled and smiled evilly.

"Hey Malfoy!" Harry said mischievously.

"We've got something for you!" Ron added tauntingly as he punched his fist into his palm. A look of terror flashed past Draco's face. He started backing away.

Then the three of them broke into a run. They ran around the room, soon joined by Matt. Draco ran quickly but jumped whenever they were close to him.

Harry put on a spurt of speed and caught up with Draco.

"Eep!" Draco yelled like a girl. He leapt onto the couch. Ally pointed her finger towards his ass and a small lightning bolt shot out and struck Draco on his ass, making him jump up and scream like a little girl.

Everybody cracked up so much as Draco rubbed his butt to ease the pain. Ron tripped over a bump in the carpet making Harry and Matt fall on the girls.

"Damn, Matt! You're so freakin heavy! Get off me!" Pansy yelled.

"Ron, your ass is so fuckin pointy! You're bruising my leg!" Ally shouted as she pushed her cousin off her lap.

"Eww, Harry! Did you just fart on Ginny?" Hermione asked as she felt a breeze pass by. Harry shrugged and got off Ginny. Ginny placed her hands back on her lap and felt a warm spot where Harry had been sitting.

"Holy crap! He did!" Ginny said, making everyone around them crack up.

"Well," Matt said, "It is getting late, we really need to wake up early tomorrow."

"And why is that, o brother of mine?" Ally asked.

"So, we can get permission to go to Hogsmeade!" Harry said.

"Duh!" Ron added. The girls giggled and the boys gave them weird looks.

"You guys act like girls!" Pansy laughed. They got up and began walking to their rooms. Halfway there, Ally turned around causing the girls to stop with her.

There was a glint in her eyes telling them she was up to trouble. She looked at her hands, observed her fingers, and pointed her index fingers and middle fingers at the boys. A lightning bolt shot out of each finger, shocking the guys on their butts. They all jumped and whipped around, but were too late because the girls had ran into their room already and were giggling away as they slipped into bed.

* * *

A/N: Okay, the next chapter will definitely have the introduction of the twins, the gang will explore their room more, and we'll get on the guys POVs for a while, I mean we have been focusing on the girls for a while. Thanks to Sunshine*Roses for a review!


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I know I haven't updated this story for a long time, but that's because of my loss of documents, my forgetful memory, and other things. 

I will be continuing Crazy Eights, just as soon as I finish Love and All Its Wonders, which I'm due to finish hopefully by the end of June. You can find it under Crazily Hyper 38, who also happens to be me. I still have to sort of plot it out, but I think it would probably be 20 to 25 chapters or something... just not exceedingly long ones. I have learned more since 2001 or 2002 yanno? 

Here are some things that I think you might need to know about the story: 

1) Matt, Ally, and Andy's mom is MIRANDA McGonagall, YOUNGER sister of MINERVA McGonagall. If you notice, I never mentioned anything about McGonagall NOT being at the feast, and besides McGonagall is SO much older than Snape. 

2) If you haven't noticed, Matt and Ally can do wandless magic and quite a few other things. I forgot if I made this so that Voldemort was still a threat or not, but I think I did. So, their powers are supposedly used to defeat Voldemort, but to do so, they must help Harry, but not KILL Voldemort, just sorta WEAKEN him or something... I'll work it out... 

3) Some of my chapters got all crapped up because I was careless... Give me some time and I'll be sure to fix them. 

4) I wrote this before the 5th book came out, so I'll just continue with how my story went WITH Sirius still in the story instead of cutting him off b/c of his death. 

5) If you have any ideas for any songs or whatever that the gang should perform for any of the dances and how and w/ what costumes or w/e... just e-mail me. 

I think that's it. Keep your heads up for any news about the rewrite and if you have any questions or ideas or whatever, feel free to e-mail me! 

-nicole- 


End file.
